Ash comeback
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash returns after 5 years. He has new powerful pokemon and is going to compete agian. Please R&R


**Ash's comeback**

May, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilian, Max, Misty, Gary, and Professor Oak were sat in the Ketchum residence. A letter arrived saying that on the 12 July a familiar face would appear.

It was the 12 of July so any minute now the person would appear. All the people were anxious to see who it was. When the door creaked open slowly.

Ash Ketchum walked in. All Ash's old friends jaws dropped open. Ash had his signiture Pikachu on his shoulder and a Murkrow on the other shoulder. Ash was holding a Kricketot.

Ash just said hey to everyone. They had a look of anger as Ash went off 5 years ago to train in all conditions. Oak had heard Ash had caught atleast 60 new pokemon with all his old pokemon training some pokemon were in a group and couldn't be seperated. Ash had the pokemon kept secret from Oak and everyone.

Ash had Kricketot go over with May and co. Ash opened his rucksake and pulled two carrier bags each full of pokeballs. One had non battling pokemon. These were babies and pokemon who were in a group and couldn't be seperated.

Max did want to battle Ash. Ash accepted a 1 vs 1 match. Max and Ash went to different sides of the field. May held Kricketot. Ash had his non battling pokemon over with his friends.

Ash had his bag of battling pokeballs with him as well as 6 around his belt.

''I choose you.'' Max called throwing his pokeball. He had chosen an Ursaring. Max Ursaring had been like Charizard and disobediant at first. Now they were a tight team.

''I choose you.'' Ash called as he threw a pokeball. Ash had many new pokemon that would battle for him. All trained to extremes. Ash's pokeball opened and he had a Crobat. Crobat had trained agianst other normal types so knew what to do.

''Crobat supersonic then sludge-bomb.'' Ash called to his bat pokemon. Crobat used supersonic and confused Ursaring. Ursaring was then hit by a powerful sludge-bomb. Sludge-bomb poisoned Ursaring however with the guts ability the poison doubled Ursaring's attack.

''Ursaring use Slash and follow Crobat.'' Max called his hibernate pokemon. Ursaring's claws glowed and Ursaring managed to see Crobat and slashed. Crobat was hit.

''Crobat wing-attack.'' Ash called. Crobat charged with it's wings glowing. Wing-attack and slash collided sending both pokemon back. Crobat was still in the air. Ursaring had trouble attacking.

''Hyper-beam.'' Max called as this was long distance. Ursaring launched hyper-beam at Crobat.

''Crobat sludge-bomb.'' Both attacks collided. Ursaring was weakend from the poison aswell so hyper-beam gave way. Ursaring was left unable to battle.

Ash let Crobat stay out of it's pokeball he would introduce all his new pokemon.

Ash throws his non battling pokemon out which are several Spheal, Nidoran, Houndour, Rattata and a Koffing, two Darumaka, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Psyduck. Then come his battling pokemon.

Ash had caught an Absol, Aggron, Alakazam, Arcanine, Airomatise, Ammonguss, Bannette, Hypno, Hydreigon, Salamence, Dragonite, Excadrill, Blastiose, Charizard, Venasuar,(X2) Golduck, Gyarados, Kingdra, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Rhyperior, Rapidash, Ninetails, Fearow, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Vileplume, Scizor, Pidgeot, Yanmega, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Lucario, Shiftry, Leafeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Flygon, Clefable, Spiritomb, Dusknoir, Hippowdon, Skarmory, Altaria, Raticate, Walrein, Weezing, Arbok, Slowking, Steelix, Magmortar, Electivire, Electrode, Magnezone, Pinsir, Houndoom, Mismagius, Ampharos, Golem, Abomasnow, Froslass, Gastrodon (Blue), Ursaring, Luxray, Exploud, Whismacott, Sawk, Braviary, Beartic, Druddigon, Haxarous, Bisharp, Dugtrio, Hariyama, Machamp, Tyrantrum, Armaldo, Aurorus, Cradily, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omastar, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Mamoswine, Mewtwo, Metagross, Miltank, Quagsire, Persian, Togekiss, Swanna, Venomoth, Swoobat, Delcatty, Grumpig, Lopunny, Tyranitar, Poliwrath, Mantine, Cloyster, Blissey, Audino, Raichu, Zebstrika, Roserade, Drapion, Golurk, Conkeldurr, Musharna, Darmanatan and Gogoat.

These were new pokemon. Ash had all his old pokemon too. Torterra, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Muk, Charizard, Gliscor, Heracross, Meganium, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Lapras, Butterfree, Pidgeot (Original), Primeape, Gengar (Both returned), Goodra, Infernape, Hawlucha, Staraptor, Floatzel, Talonflame, Levanny, Scrafty, Seismatoad, Samaroutt, Serperior, Emboar, Gigalith, Greninja, Krookodile, Noivern, Trevenat, Avalugg, Pyroar, Garchomp, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Glalie, Crawdant, Noctowl, and Kingler.

Ash also pulled a bundle from his bag too. All his friends were curious to the bundle.

''Ash where did you get all these pokemon and what is that?'' May and Dawn asked simotaniosly.

''I met the pokemon travelling through regions. Some I met before but never caught so when I went off I caught them. The bundle are pokemon eggs I found abbandoned. I also found a couple of new pokemon abbandoned.'' Ash replied to his friends. Ash had also found one of the eggs when he walked through Hoenn someone just dumped it on him. They had known what it would hatch into.

Ash would care for the pokemon. Max also saw how strong they were. Skarmory was his newest pokemon and it was stronger than all Max team.

Ash had been sent an invitation to the Kanto league. If he won it this time he would be able to challenge the champions to be a pokemon master. Ash would start his journey in a week. Needing time with Oak and his mother.

May, Brock and Cilian asked how Ash groomed all the pokemon. Ash said when away he just brushed Pikachu and then worked it to other pokemon.

Ash's mother came from her home too. Embracing her son in a hug. Ash's mother was so worried about him. However he came back unlike his father.

The week flew by and May wanted to travel with Ash again. So he accepted and the pair prepared for Saturday when they would depart to win the Indigo league. Ash took Pikachu and his eggs. The eggs were quite close to hatching apparently only four eggs though. Ash wanted to have new pokemon come with him straight away.

The nights were better in Pallet town. Ash had slept in caves and near riversides a few pokemon centres but not many. When Ash was on Iron-Island he slept in the rocky mountians and one night a Digglet came up to him. That is his Dugtrio now. Saturday morning came around too soon. May and Ash were ready to leave Pallet town for now. Ash hugged his mother goodbye and Oak gave him a pokedex and pokeballs.

Ash and May travelled into route 1. Ash saw Rattata, Nidoran, Pidgey, Spearow and a Fearow. Ash and May got moving until May saw a weakened Nidoran couple and Rattata which she caught for herself.


End file.
